Assassin
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "When you are trying to protect the things you love, you'll become even stronger!" "Wear a mask and never show your face. Like this, you can protect the ones you love and never let your enemies see who you are." "To protect what really matters, even if you have to sacrifice your own life, it's valid." "Where there is light, there are shadows. I'm the dark side of justice!" Interaction Quotes "No one touches my head, for a long time......Since my father......" - Touch. "For the first time......I can feel my heart is beating......" - Kiss. "What are you looking for,master?I will give it to you~" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Are you coming for my privacies?" Duty "My name..." "No need to know." "It is only a trick by the destiny to let us meet here." "So, please don't ask me about anything." "My duty is just to wipe out all enemies." About Dark Clan "We..." "Hide in shadows, being cold but attentive." "All people view Dark Clan as this." "After all, as a tool, I believe any emotion all pointless." "To avoid unnecessary troubles, Master, please stay away from me." Important ones "I dreamt of my father last night again." "How should the most excellent Dark Clan turn out to be betrayed by its fellow?" "Of the whole clan, only my sister survived." "Especially my sister...And you, master." Amusement park? "This is......amusement park?" "Eh...? A turning wheel? A train that can fly? The princess and little dwarves? Talking animals?" "So weird~" "And... my sister must haven't played them before. Nor did she ever dare to go alone." "So, can you take me with her if you come there next time?" Food Searching "Master, are you coming to my kitchen this late for being hungry?" "But... not any food here." "Only hyorogan here, do you want to eat any...?" "Although it doesn't taste good, it appeases one's hunger." "How's that, master? Still hungry?" "But I really have nothing left. Ah~ master, why are you staring at me?" Born for You "Are you leaving?" "I have ironed your clothes and breakfast is ready, not hyorogan this time!" "And necktie. Hold still, I'm helping you wear it." "...Don't turn me down. It's what I should do for you. Because..." "Because, because I'm one of the Dark Clan just for you" Eternal Promise (Engagement) "Promise...?" "Never thought of that such a Dark Clan like me could also have one day being happy like this." "I've always believed that... In my life from then on, it's only my sister that would stay with me..." "Now... and you, master!" "How lucky I am to meet you, master! Certainly I will cherish this happiness!" Special Gift "My little sister give them to me~Then I will share half with you,master~" Gifting "It will be the burden to a ninja." - When disliking a gift. "It's useful to me,master!" - When liking a gift. "I will take it with me all the time!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimité gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1 |skinCard = 1 |skinCard2 = 1 }} en:Assassin Catégorie:Force Catégorie:Perity Catégorie:Avant Catégorie:Tank Catégorie:Éveil Catégorie:Éveil de Sang